


Holding Out For A Hero

by Castiels_and_Deans_Wolf_Pack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/M, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Castiel/Dean Winchester, Past Relationship(s), Praise Kink, Romeo and Juliet References, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Size Kink, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Soulmates, Tags May Change, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Pack, Wolf Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_and_Deans_Wolf_Pack/pseuds/Castiels_and_Deans_Wolf_Pack
Summary: Your typical Disney and Soulmate plot base, Beauty and the Beast, and a little bit of Romeo and Juliet.Two wolves.One powerful Alpha who has lived in a beautiful Kingdom.The other a lonely Omega who has live in a dark Kingdom.Both Wolves are just looking out to find their soulmate.





	1. Over The Castle On The Hill + Novaks

**Author's Note:**

> Every Alpha/Omega can ALL shift into a wolf form.

**1880 - The Winchesters and Novak Kingdom**  
In a town being loomed over the castle walls that belong to Alpha King; John Winchester and his Omega Queen; Mary Winchester they lived in a beautiful castle the walls went all around the outside is great for protection from people who dared to invade the town. The King and Queen looked after their people well, with the Queen making visits to the towns lower and middle-class children while the upper class enjoyed attending the parties and balls the King threw inside the castle.

There was a craze in the town as the King announced the Queen was pregnant for the first time. Townspeople would whisper taking bets whether it would turn out as a boy or a girl. The king was mostly betting on a boy, a prince who he could give the throne and kingdom to when he got old. The whole nine months the Queen would still visit the townspeople enjoying their support and being thankful for what she was doing for them. It all stopped on the night the baby was born.

The baby was male to Johns sigh of relief holding his son in his arms sitting next to his wife allowing the small being in his arms to smell the scent of his father and mother for the first time. They announced the baby as Dean Winchester, the whole town was excited to hear the child was healthy as well as the Queen. Dean grew spending most of the time running across the halls giggling as he always caused trouble for the many servants in the castle, taking an interest in Ellen instantly as she would bath, teach him to read and write as well as be the one to shout at him while he ran through the halls demanding Dean to put his little weapon away.

Deans whole world lit up when he was told by his mother and father that he was gonna be an older brother, he was also a little disappointed that he wasn't the only child so when they told him he didn't know whether to laugh or cry, but he was happy either way... Until his little brother was born and they announced him as Sam Winchester, Dean would spend more time with the servants and Ellen as his parents looked after Sam when they knew he could walk and talk.

As both Winchester boys grew quickly, Dean was a lot more adventurous than Sam always sneaking out to follow the guards where they'd hunt deer in the creepy forest, just at the edge of the forbidden forest, Dean was always caught by the commander of the guards, Bobby Singer; Ellens husband Dean enjoyed his company more then his own fathers, him stepping on a stick would always break his cover. Sam, on the other hand, would always prefer stayed beside the warm fire learning to read a book, or being taught how the town worked with one of the servants teaching him until his big brother challenged him with the wooden swords they were given as gifts.

The brothers both learned how to change into their wolves, Dean found his light brown coat beautiful and shiny until he knew how easy it was to get dirty causing Ellen or what Dean liked to call her his second mother, a harder job to clean and brush his fur. Sam was the opposite, he'd never get his dark brown fur or paws dirty always watched Dean play from a safe distance making sure no dirt or muck was found on his fur.  
_______

Attending the parties was a fourteen-year-old Dean dreams come true always sneaking in trying to see who or what would show up, giggling at the Omegas in their odd dresses or no dresses at all, most of the people would be upper-class Dean always pulled faces at the Alphas who would strut their way around, especially the female Alphas that belonged to the Novak family, who would always spot him hiding under someones dress or under a table.

The Novaks had a castle on a hill, it wasn't a shock that their castle represented their family perfectly, a white castle with multiple gardens which the younger children enjoyed running around as there wolf form, different browns, golden, grey and black wolves would always occasionally appear behind the bushes or fountains as the grown-ups had meetings about their kingdoms.

Dean and Sam would visit the Novak's a lot, the King, Chuck was always nice to Dean and his little brother, Queen Naomi would make Dean want to run from their castle. Michael and Lucifer the two male Alpha couple them two were an odd bunch, the two main Alpha Princesses in their family Princess Raphael and Princess Anna who Dean found somewhat attractive. The two Omegas Hannah and Gabriel. Gabriel was one of the two Omegas of that family was Dean and Sam's entertainment. Gabriel Novak, he would always cause trouble Sam was the one that enjoyed it mostly as he could always blame the Omega if he did something he shouldn't. Then there was the twins Castiel and Jimmy Novak, Dean just couldn't stay away from them every time he went, he would always play fight or end up hiding in their room begging to stay.

A twenty-year-old Dean, three years late at presenting everyone was worried he wouldn't even present, but both Princes Dean and Sam Winchester had successfully presented as proud, strong Alphas for their family. This allowed them to practice hunting, training to fight and work with their father with the guards more, which Dean found incredibly boring. But Dean found new information about why he never saw anyone else travel along the main roads past the forest that got darker the deeper you went in, it was right outside their kingdom towards the Novak's kingdom and the Demon kingdom that Dean was training guards to fight with him.

"That part there is the Forbidden Forest, nobody ever goes in there." The commander of the guards was pointing to the map table. "Why is it called the Forbidden Forest?" Sam was leaning against the table, as their father walked. "Someone made it forbidden, we had a war with a family from there nobody has heard or seen them since," John sat at his place at the table. Dean was staying quiet during the whole meeting, everyone just thought he was planning out a plan but reality he was thinking about the Forbidden Forest.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Woods Family + The Forbidden Forest.

The Woods family; the family that was cursed to the Forbidden Forest.

King William Woods, the unfortunate ruler of the Forbidden Forest. William wasn't always the ruler of the Forest for he once ruled a beautiful kingdom with his wife Honour Woods, where all the people would praise and support them but now he was stuck in a forest, thanks to the bloody **_Winchesters_**. Who invaided their home, both kings had disagreements but William wouldn't of thought twice about charging into the front gate of the Winchesters.

After a long fight for his castle and town he lost, with his only option to run away like a coward his wife held their six-month-old son in her arms, before she handed him over to William to by them some time to run, The King didn't want to leave his true-mate behind, but the second to look back at her face one more time was the biggest mistake he'd made as he saw her body drop to the floor looking towards him taking her last ever breath.

After retreating into the deepest darkest parts of the forest William happened to stumble upon a red-haired women, named Rowena, who seemed like she'd just went through Hell and back with quick explaining she was a witch, she offered William a deal she'll keep out all unwanted visitors from the forest and his new castle, but to allow her a place inside the castle. The King only needed to look at his sons face agreeing to this witches deal. Only to find out that the spell the Witch said, was actually a curse on William to be stuck inside this forest unless his son could find his "True-mate" on his twenty-fifth birthday. William was furious but the Witch had disappeared leaving him inside the forest with his son.

 

After a few years had past Arthur Woods; King Williams son grew into a handsome boy, he had learned to change into his wolf perfectly but he'd also seem to like making his beautiful white coat a different colour, making the servants job harder, but he always asked why they had to be stuck in a cursed forest.

Inside the castle was just as dark as the forest surrounding it, but at least it was pretty when the sun shined as they only seemed to be stuck in two seasons all year round, Winter and Autumn, William was sitting on his throne staring out the large window at the dark dull forest, waiting for the news about his sons presenting. "Sir, he's an Omega." One of the servants brought William from his trance with a silent nod. "I don't care, he's going to be the King of this place sooner or later, Omega or not." William dismissed the servant with a wave of his hand waiting for his sons first heat to finish.

At Twenty years old Arthur, four years after his first heat, was soon chasing a deer through the forest as his white wolf form, snapping his teeth at the creature he had to train himself to hunt as he was just about to jump onto the creatures back when an arrow was shot through the deer's head right through its eye sending it to the floor. Looking towards the opening of the meadow with a growl Arthur saw six men high-five to the one who shot his prey until they all spotted him all wide-eyed.

Arthur looked at them more closely seeing the guards armour, Winchesters and Novaks. Turning quick seeing them all getting on their horses towards him with them shouting at him to stop, running into the forest not noticing one had shifted into their wolf until he was pinned to the leaf-covered ground by his neck by a dark brown wolf, which released him and shifted back to a human, once the three people that shot his dinner and the two guards that were with them. "Who is that?" Arthur stood whimpering with his tail tucked in between his legs and ears somewhat flat on his head trying to pick the scents of them, four Alphas and two Beta guards.

"Don't know but never seen a wolf with fur as white as that before." A guard walked closer putting out his hand Arthur snarled at the hand.

"We gonna bring it back with us?" The tallest and what looked like the strongest out the four Alphas. "Let it go, it's not worth it probably a wild one." They all stepped back from Arthur walking back to there horses, Arthur only tilted his at the men but his wolf instincts got distracted by a scent of a rabbit, about to chase but an arrow was fired in between his white paws looking up seeing all the men laughing at him, ears twitching in annoyance with a growl he trotted towards the path towards his Forbidden Forest.

Shaking his fur Arthur shifted into his human form one foot stepped onto the path the tree branches moved for him looking behind seeing the two guards, four Alphas staring at him wide-eyed as he ran down the path into the darkness of the forest, towards the castle.

"And where have you been?" Arthur looked down at his feet, "I-I was just hunting, and I accidentally ran into a few strange men but do not worry father, please." Arthur stated as he stood before his father. "Good, you must be careful beyond the forest, got that?" William was sat in the throne room, with a few guards beside him as Arrow nods and gives a small bow before excusing himself out the room.


	3. The White Wolf of The Forest

Dean had reported what he saw with his brother and the guards, to his father who had instantly straightened up. Sending guards to check the road which they didn't return with any good news, but they had to keep up the number of guards.

"Bloody bastards, I thought we killed them?" John snapped hitting the table with his fist glaring, it was Mary who had to step in. "He's stuck in a cursed forest, nobody can get in and he can't get out." The Queen tried to calm by reassuring the king he would be fine. "Not good enough!" He'd growled throwing everything off the war table and storming off, being followed by his mate.

"Maybe we should go?" Sam said to his brother, who couldn't get the picture of the white wolf running alongside his wolf as they ran through the forest. "No, we're to stay here until father gives us other orders." Dean had walked out of the room leaving his brother and few guards to clean the mess the king had made.

Dean and Sam were told to keep close to their territory as the King was paranoid about the strange forest but didn't mean he was scared enough to open his gates for a party, other wolves from other foreign kingdoms attended. As the Alpha boys snuck out of the Castle grounds to check the road.

\-----

Arthur was wondering the forest it felt good to be out instead of being told to hide because there had been guards up and down the road for a week, probably because of those other stupid wolves. Shaking his white coat he was at the slow flowing river taking a minute to stop and have a drink before heading towards the meadow, nobody owned it so Arthur wouldn't feel bad about wondering in the long grass.

White paws landing silently onto the leaf-covered ground, reaching the clearing making sure it was safe before a white paw hit the long grass. Catching a scent of a rabbit his wolf came to life to start the chase. Once caught Arthur laid down to enjoy his snack, tearing the rabbit with his teeth to begin eating. Too occupied on his catch instead of the nearby wolves that had been watching him.

It was a twig being snapped that caused Arthur to stand up quick coming face to face with three Alphas. Panicking Arthur shifted to his human form and falling back down on his ass, looking up at the three who had also shifted. "D-Don't hurt me... I-I haven't done anything." Arthur whimpered keeping his head and eyes lowered. "We're not here to hurt you, we just want answers."

Arthurs head snapped up looking confused at one of the Alphas, "answers? To what?" He accidentally made eye contact with an Alpha who seemed to be the oldest.

"Why you live in that forest?" The Blonde Alpha asked crouching down to Arthurs level. Arthur couldn't for the life of him answer that question because he really didn't understand why he was living in the forest. "I've always lived in the forest, ever since I was a few months old! So... I don't think I can answer your question, sorry alphas."

Arthur saw them all be taken back by Arthur calling them Alphas. "Um, am I allowed to go back now? I was having fun running through the trees, it's quite beautiful." Arthur glances at the blonde Alpha who had now stood and began walking away, Arthur only shrugs before he shifts into his wolf sniffing the air once but shrugged the scent in the air to bolt back into the safety of the forest, leaving the three Alphas.

\-----

Dean was positive his whole body froze as the Omega shifted he had sniffed the air before he bolted off, he smelled better then any other Omega he had met but he thought against the scent hopping up onto his horse to ride silently back to the safety of the kingdom.

"What was that about?" Sam asked once they had crossed the bridge of the castle, Dean barely heard his brother but shrugs at him, Castiel had decided to remain silent.

"What was what about?" Dean questioned dropping his horse off at the stables to allow Adam to take care of their horses.

Sam threw a bitch face Deans way as they walked into the castle, the party was still going on, Castiel walked off to the busy ballroom with Sam, as Dean was about to walk passed which caused the two younger Alphas to stop and stare. "Are you not joining us, Dean?" Castiel asked being very confused with his best friend.

"Not feeling it tonight, I won't sleep," Dean answered not waiting to hear any other questions as he walked up the stairs along the long hallways towards another tower that lead to his bedroom. Going to his window sitting on the ledge the window half open, it was a great view of the forest near their kingdom, resting his head back with his eyes close letting his mind went go to the white wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 Chapters so far. Hopefully, I'll get more out soon!  
> Wasn't even supposed to be posting this but hey ho, here we are.


	4. Always Out Of Reach

_He was running through the forest along the river that separated their kingdoms, the light brown almost blonde wolf was running along the other side just out of reach, he was always out of reach._

Arthur shot up and alert as two guards of his woke him up growling at them as he stormed past walking to the castle where his father was waiting. Waiting for him with a frown causing the omega to retreat. 

"Arthur! Where have you been!?" William stood ordering the last few guards and servants out the room, leaving him alone with his son.

"I.. was just out?" Arthur weakly stammered out, playing with his hands as he looked down. Not daring to look at the Alpha in front of him.

"You smell like you're nearing your heat, no more going out until its came and over, got it?" The King felt bad for his small son, but the smell of those traitor Winchesters kept him alert, after dismissing his son William went to talk with the commander of the guards.

It took weeks for the guards to get their positions, two constantly keeping an eye on Arthur whenever he went out hunting. Other guards were scouting and patrolling the outer area of the forest, making sure to stay hidden from the road just in case.

Free from his heat Arthur was out the castle door before William could stop the young boy, white paws touched the forest ground sprinting towards the river skidding to a stop, pouting in his mind that there was still guards following him but actually liked the protection, hoping he would actually bump into an unwanted visitors.

___________

Dean had been storming around the castle like someone who's lost something but doesn't know exactly where they have placed it. Until John confronted him about it during dinner as Dean was still pouting as he was stabbing his fork into an already dead animal. 

"Dean, you've been walking around like a lost pup, what the hell is going on?" John broke the tension just as Dean growled stopping his fork midair startling everyone at the dinner table.

"Nothing is going on, I'm just frustrated that I can't just pick who I want to fuck!" Dean stabbed the dead bird on his plate once more before actually putting some in his mouth.

Hearing Mary whisper to John calming him down Dean excused himself from the table walking off to his room in silence, needing some space to think, as his mind was still running around over the stupid omega he had met two bloody weeks ago. Sitting on the window hanging his legs out as he took in the constantly dark forest.

Jumping when there was a hand on his shoulder, turning seeing his mothers face. "What's so interesting about that forest? There's nothing in there."

"No. There's something out there, something I can't reach... I can never ever reach it," Dean glances towards the forest as the sun shines bring the autumn colours from the trees, letting out a sigh wishing he could shift and run free like his inner wolf wanted him to do.

"Do not worry Dean, you'll reach them or whatever is out there that your wolf needs," Mary patted her sons shoulder slowly smiling as she walked out the room, glancing one more time as Dean rested his head against the window closing his eyes sighing, before opening them turning around to his mother who was holding the door open, causing Dean to smile as he hopped off the window walking back to dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

_Three Weeks Later:_

Dean whined as he woke, stretching out his waking body noticing he had accidentally shifted into his wolf form in the night, hopping off his bed Dean walked over to his window where the sun was trying its best to shine through.

Placing his paws on the windowsill while he rested his head lightly on his paws as he looked out, sighing to himself as he saw the forest still waiting, still out of reach. His tail swayed behind him barely registering that there was another person in the room.

“Dean, are you ready?” Mary walked through her sons bedroom only to see him staring hopelessly out the window, again. Letting out a small sigh she walked over to him placing a hand softly on his brown coat. “You’ve met someone out there, haven’t you?”

Dean jumped but managed to stop the yelp from exiting his wolf's mouth, shifting quickly shielding himself with the curtain. “Mom! Warn me and no, I haven’t met someone!” He snapped at her but he couldn’t exactly hide anything from his mother, she clearly knew.

As she place a hand on her sons cheek Mary gave a small smile. “You’ll get them we’ll keep this private between us. Now I did come here to help you get ready for the party tonight, but I want you to go for a quick run. Your wolf needs it.” Mary knew when her young wolf pups needed to run, they always shift unexpectedly.

“You’re going to let me just go for a run? What if dad asks where I am?” Dean glanced at his moms face and shut his mouth, shifting back into his wolf as she opened the door. Deans wolf didn’t hesitate, as he paws moved before his brain even knew what he was doing.

Running out from the back of the castle shooting off towards the slow flowing river.

____________

Arthur was currently attempting to lose the two guards, as he has had three annoying weeks, every time he wanted to have some space the damn guards would be there, he was even surprised they didn’t try a come into his bedroom.

Growling to himself he ran into the river hoping they would lose his scent, as he crossed to the other side hoping he could reach the meadow Alone. Barely having enough time to shake the water off as he just kept running to the meadow.

Panting Arthur laid down sniffing the air happy the he couldn’t smell the scent of beta wolfs near him. Getting to his feet shaking off the water that was still clinging on his coat as he trotted the rest of the way to the meadow.

Arthurs tail wagged when he reach the peaceful meadow checking to see it was safe before darting out into the open. He spent a good few minutes getting his white fur dirty jumping into the puddles hiding in the grass, shaking himself again before realising he wasn’t alone, there was another wolf standing behind him.

Snarling to himself thinking it was the guards turning around seeing a black wolf baring his teeth, making Arthur tucking his tail in between his legs, Arthur had smelt the wolf, alpha. Eyes widening he sprinted to the safety of the trees, the Alpha followed him.

Arthur had let out a few whines as he ran following the river to where he had crossed, only to crashing into another wolf, causing them both to be sent on to the floor. Standing sniffing the air quickly sense the black wolf would catch up to him, but looking down at the other wolf seeing it was the same blonde/golden wolf as before.

 

_____

Dean was trotting along the makeshift path leading him towards the river his inner wolf was happy as anything, only to be interrupted by the cries from another wolf making Dean move faster towards the situation.

The prince didn’t quite expect to be tackled to the floor by the whimpering wolf. Shaking his head glaring up at the dirty white wolf, but one sniff of the scent told him exactly who he was. Getting to his feet quickly wanting to figure out what the Omega was running from, but Dean soon got his answer hearing a growl from behind, a rogue alpha.

Dean watched the white wolf from the corner of his eyes lower himself behind him, most likely trying to hide himself. But Deans inner wolf seemed to have a different plan, growling and snarling at the rogue as he stood protectively over the other wolf. Almost like a warning if he came anywhere near the Omega, Dean would attack.

Thankfully it didn’t come to that, as the rogue clearly knew better than to challenge a much younger and possibly stronger Alpha, it was that or it didn’t think it was worth the effort. Moving off the wolf Dean sat in front glaring at the other completely oblivious what his wolf was doing.

 

Arthur didn’t dare watch what was going to happen, but he did open his eyes just to see the black wolf run off as well as another unconscious happy Alpha. Watching the Alpha move to sit in front of him as Arthur stayed where he was.

The two wolves just looked at each other, both for different reasons. Dean couldn’t seem to stop staring at the still somehow beautiful white fur. Arthur couldn’t seem to stop staring at the Alphas penis, he even caught himself drooling.

Arthur carefully moved forward completely unaware of what he was about to do.

Dean only managed to tilt his head before jumping up and shifting quickly back to a human, in a mix a surprise and sudden pleasure shooting through his wolf. “What the!” Dean glared down at the wolf with his tongue hanging out his mouth. “Shift, Now.”

Arthur followed the order, shifting as he stood, running his eyes up and down the Alphas body still impressed that the alpha was big in both wolf and human form.

“Sorry?” The Omega tried weakly shifting from on foot to the other, attempting to explain himself. “I-I didn’t mean to, it was just there and big, thick and …” Arthur made himself drool, glancing from the thing he really wanted to drop on his hand and knees for to look directly at the alpha. Who seemed quite stunned and blushed.

“You really enjoy it that much?” Dean couldn’t help but say, he himself couldn’t help but let his eyes wander down the small body, until a dangerous and stupid plan came into his mind. Glancing into the eyes of the Omega, who he should probably know the name of by now. Lifting his hand slowly to stroke the wolfs cheek, watching him close his eyes leaning into the touch causing Deans inner wolf to run wild.

Arthur slowly opened his eyes, looking into the green eyes of the Alpha lifting his own hands to almost embrace the other man, ignoring that they both were currently naked. “My dad said you Winchesters were dangerous… but… it’s only your dad that want us dead…” Arthur nuzzled his head against the other princes neck.

Dean couldn’t help the growl hearing his father kill the, _his_ , Omega. “That won’t happen, not on my watch.” He felt an odd feeling flow through him, almost begging him not to ignore it, but Dean did.

They stood for a good few minutes just holding each other.

“I must go, there’s a party I must attend to.” Dean pulled away slowly looking at the slight disappointment on the Omegas face.

“Do you have to,” Arthur whined, already missing the warmth from the alpha. But already had the plan of him attempting to go the party just to see what one was like. Since he had never actually been to a party.

“Yes. Hopefully, I’ll see you soon? Maybe with more clothes on,” He smiled at the Omega who seemed to light back up.

“Oh you will see me again, and I don’t know about the clothes thing, naked is a good look.” Arthur stuck out his tongue at the Alpha who just shook his head. “Yeah, yeah. See you around… What is your name?”

“Oh, Arthur. You’re Dean. I overheard your name a bit, you’re apparently good with your weapons.” The Omega couldn’t help but step closer biting his lip watching the Alphas eyes darken.

“I-I guess you could say that,” Dean could feel his uninterested dick become interested again, knowing this could end badly if he doesn’t control himself. “Arthur, behave I need to go and try not to knot an omega.”

Arthur pouted but stopped, “fine… go I too should go and get a rant from my father.” He took one look at the Alpha who gave him a smile and a nod.

They both said their goodbyes.

They both shifted back into their wolves Arthur running toward the river before looking over his shoulder. Dean running back towards the road for Dean to do the same.

It wasn’t looking back that surprised Dean, it was the long howl that came from the Omegas wolf that surprised the Alpha, the howl that a wolf does when it finds a compatible mate. Dean stood stunned before he howled back.

Only for them both to run in opposite directions again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the name of the character has been changed from Arrow to Arthur before anyone questions the name.

Arthur was skipping through the forest his mind wondering, his wolf was calm for a change but there was something irritating him, something he couldn’t figure out.

Walking closer to the castle the two guards he ran away from were standing at the door glaring at him but followed him in without a word. Strolling into the old dusty library where his father was reading in his chair by the fire, barely noticing Arthur until he had shifted and sitting beside the chair on the floor.

“Can I go to a party?” Arthur asked after a comfortable but uncomfortable silence, hearing his father stop turning the page in his book.

“The Winchesters party?” William muttered not looking at his son.

“Well, yes. I’ve never been out of the forest into another city, and if you said I’m going to break this curse by finding my mate, wouldn’t you be telling to go out and find them?” Arthur glared at the fire, as his dad hummed.

“Fine, we got to make sure no one finds out where you have came from.” The King stood ordering a few servants to work and find decent clothing for his son, making sure there was also a way for him to arrive there, since the parties Winchesters throw are for the rich to just walk through the front door without a proper invitation, and other royals to attend to meaning it will be easy to slip Arthur in.

After waiting ten long minutes Arthur walked out dressed in what a Prince should always wear if they actually ruled. The King gave a weak smile to his son, nodding towards the carriage he would be travelling to. Facing the other secret path that lead from the forest to the main road. “Off you go, and if anyone suspects anything leave.” The King ordered after Arthur entered the carriage.

“Will do Dad, just don’t worry I can handle myself.” Arthur grinned as the driver started to take him away and the same two guards followed behind on their horses.

Arthur looked out the carriage the whole way fiddling with his hands and biting his lip showing his nervousness about the whole thing, letting out a sigh of relief when he actually saw and heard other horses and the noises of the carriages wheels on the old main road.

It took the longest twenty minutes Arthur had ever had to sit through until they came to a stop, seeing other fancy coaches and carriages that people were exiting from. As the doors to his own opened with a nod from his guards looking around almost confused before one of the Winchester guards walked towards him talking to his own.

Not to Arthurs surprise they allowed him to take his guards in with him, since he was an Omega and all they thought he’d be more comfortable (And safer). So walking towards the big and much fancier castle with one of the guards trailing behind him and one in front, which brought attention to him as he walked in the doors.

Arthur didn’t quite know what to expect but he did almost expect to have the King and Queen to walk up to him making him back up bumping into his guard. Making them stop to give each other a glance before walking up to him.

“Well, I haven’t seen you here before.” Arthur looked up at the King who had his hand out towards him. “I’m new here, that’s all.” Arthur hoped that was reasonable as he looked at the Kings hand oddly.

 

“You’re supposed to shake it.” John studied the young man in front of him who seemed lost but felt him shake his hand slowly.

Arthur wanted to run as he shook the Alphas hand, but he didn’t get to overthink as the Queen gave out her hand to which Arthur actually politely shook with a small smile. “Well I hope you enjoy the party Mr.” The King walked away with the Queen who gave Arthur a look over her shoulder. A look Arthur didn’t know was good or bad.

Arthur glanced to his guards who were trying not to smile or laugh at him. “Shut up, and come on.” Muttered Arthur as he went further into the big ball room that was full of people, looking around he’d tilt his head at a few of the odd people. Turning to his guards who stood off to the side next to a few of the Winchester guards, with a shrug the Omega walked to stand so he wasn’t in the way of the other people.

The Omega was silently watching the other people, now with a drink in his hand that he picked up he only picked it up so he wouldn’t look like the odd one out. Even if he was currently the only male Omega that was wearing a decent amount of clothing. Arthur sighed but jumped as he felt someone tap him on his shoulder spinning quickly he saw Dean Winchester, the Prince glaring at him, but the glare was replaced with a small simple smile.

“You know I don’t know if this is a suicidal idea of yours, or an amazing one?” Dean questioned taking the Omegas hand leading him where most of the people were dancing with there respectful partners.

“Uh, a bit of both?” Arthur was unsure why he was being lead to dance but didn’t question it. “I don’t know how to dance, Winchester.” The Omega mumbles just before Dean could start dancing with him.

“Just let me lead, and you follow. Ok?” the prince gave a smile, before putting his hands gently on the Omegas hips copying the dance that the other couples were doing, while Dean looked over his shoulder quickly seeing his mother looking at him and smiling with a few of the Novaks, before being interrupted by Arthur stepping on his foot.

Arthur kept his gaze on his feet trying to make sure he wasn’t going to step on the others foot, but the more he tried not to the more he did, it wasn’t until Dean moved one hand under his chin and move his head so he was looking at him instead or at the floor. “Don’t think about it, you’ll be fine.” The Alpha whispered as they swayed to the music that was playing.

They danced for a few more minutes before Dean took them to the side and outside to get some air.

“So, Mister Arthur. What brings you here.” Dean asked leaning against the railings on the balcony. “I’ve never been allowed to come to a party.” the Omega answered putting his arms on the railing looking at the Alpha.

“And, you come to this one. Wow, you’re brave.” Dean chuckled nudging Arthur playfully, making him smile. “Didn’t you say we’ll be meeting each other with clothes on this time.” Arthur teased back seeing the blush showing on the Alphas face.

“You have a point, but uh.. You really are in a dangerous situation here, if they find out who you are.” Dean moved closer to the Omega and held one of Arthurs hands. “Dean, you don’t need to worry about me.” Arthur gave him a smile and squeezed the alphas hand.

They talked for a while longer before Deans mother cleared her throat behind them causing the boys to jump and let go of each others hands. “Mom! Seriously!” Dean whined as Mary laughed. “Sorry, for ruining the moment, your father has an Omega who you might be interested in, but I’ll tell him you have already found one.” Mary smiled leaving the two boys alone again.

Arthur heard the big clock in the city the bell letting everyone know it was midnight, which Arthur lets out a sigh getting Deans attention. “You can stay a while longer, right?” Dean was hoping he could.

“Well, obviously. Maybe another hour then I will have to return home.” Arthur looked down but looked towards where he could make out the forest. “Well, I’m gonna teach you how to dance again, come on.” Dean didn’t leave room for Arthur to object as he dragged him back into the room to dance with him again.

“Put your arms around my neck, I’ll put my hands on your waist. And no looking down, look right at me.” Dean told Arthur who followed his instructions, the music had gotten slower as they moved with each other. After a few minutes Dean saw Arthur avoiding eye contact with him hiding his face in Deans neck. “What’s wrong?”

“Everyone is staring at us.” Arthur whispered, Dean glanced around seeing that everyone was in fact looking at them. “Oops, oh well.” Dean shrugged but ended up seeing his dad glaring right at him.

After the song finished playing Dean held his Omegas hand walking towards his father and the whole Novak family.

“Well… Well done Dean, you finally picked one.” Chuck smiled at Dean patting his shoulder, as well as a few others were smiling at Dean, and the Omega who was currently wishing he was anywhere but here.

“What’s your name?” John growled out towards Arthur making the Omega look at Dean who nodded.

“Uh.. A-Arthur my name is Arthur.” Arthur sighed when he heard the footsteps behind him, glancing over he saw his guards. “Well, Arthur I’m.. happy my son has finally picked one, but I don’t even know where you’re from or your family?” Arthur knew he was going to be asked this so thanking his father he gave him a plan to answer any difficult questions he was given.

“My family don’t really enjoy being in the spotlight or bringing attention to ourselves. And I don’t live around here, I live somewhere far from here.” Arthur said lifting his head up to look directly at the King, where everyone else even Dean were silent. “I see… You’re a brave Omega, making eye contact with an Alpha.” The Winchester King growled getting into his personal space, but he was nudge by one of his guards.

“Sir, we must leave. You’re requested to visit another town for tomorrow.” The Omega gave his guard a small nod, looking towards Dean who seemed disappointed. “Do you really have to go?”   
The prince questioned not caring if his father overheard him.

“You heard what I need to do, I’m needed somewhere else. You’ll see me again… maybe.” Arthur made a quick glance to the king who was giving him a death glare, to which both Dean and his mother growled lowly at. “Let me walk you out then?” Dean once again didn’t wait to be told he couldn’t, grabbing the Omegas hand dragging him out the room to where the carriages and coaches were parked up.

“My dads bit of a dick, sorry.” Dean muttered into the cold night, opening the door to the carriage for Arthur. “No need to apologise Winchester, but one last thing before I go.” Arthur smiled at the confused expression on the older boys face, but lent forward to kiss the confused turning it into surprised.

“Goodbye Dean.” Arthur mumbled against the alphas lips, pulling away to sit closing the door himself as the guards gave the signal to the driver to start moving.

Both boys waved until they were out of each others sight.

Arthur sat back and sighed looking out watching the city of Winchester disappear behind him as it was replaced by the strange calming forest.

Dean didn’t go back into the party, even if his family and friends were calling his name, he went to his room sitting next to the window looking out at the darkness covering the forest.


End file.
